When She's in Control
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Flynn When Sharon's in control Andy likes it.


Pairing: Sharon/Flynn

A/N: Guess who's back with another smutty story for these two... ME! Quick note: I love writing smut for them. I don't know what's going on with me, but this was so fun. I would love to write an actual story for them, but I don't know his character well enough to do that. I hope you guys like the smut because I want to write more for them. I also wanted to know if you guys would read a threesome between them and Brenda because I'd like to write one. Brenda and Sharon are my normal pairing and I kinda want to experiment with all of them. Let me know because I won't write it if nobody will read it. On with the smut now.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

–

Sharon Raydor is many things, many, many things, but as she pushes Andy Flynn onto the bed, both of them naked, she is only one thing. Sharon Raydor is in control and Andy Flynn doesn't want it any other way. He enjoys the rare hook-ups they have, the few times they get together every few years. Sharon never disappoints him, growing only more creative as the years go by. Honestly, Andy doesn't care how they have sex, all that matters is that he gets to feel Raydor's soft skin against his. Years and years have gone by and the one constant thing between them is the irregular dalliances.

"Hands on the headboard," Sharon husks as she straddles his waist. His hard shaft, rubs against her, but she doesn't allow him to enter her like he so badly wants.

Andy puts his hands above his head, crossing them at the wrist as she brings his silky necktie to them. "How have you been?" Andy asks, his eyes following Sharon's breasts as she bends closer to him. He licks his lips, wanting to taste her skin on his lips, but he knows he can't. Sharon's in control and only she can call the shots.

Sharon lets out a soft chuckle and ties the knot tight around his arms, already knowing how hard he is always trying to get free. "I've missed you," she admits softly as she settles back down, her center resting on his stomach now.

Andy smiles, a slow smile as his eyes meet hers. "I've missed you, too."

Sharon leans down and presses her lips to his. She always misses him and she knows he misses her, and they always say they'll see each other more, but they don't. She strokes his face tenderly as she parts his lips with her own, his barely there stubble a contrast to his soft tongue as it swipes her lip. She moans softly in his mouth, the sound full of want and pleasure and they both can tell how ready she is for him. She's wet against him, unashamed as she slightly rocks on him, her arousal sheer and unhidden. It's been almost two years, the longest they've ever been and she's been longing for this moment, but her pride wouldn't let her call him, so she waited for them to just be in the right place at the right time. As she starts to kiss down his neck to his chest, she's so glad that they found the right place at the right time, so very, very glad.

Andy grunts, watching Sharon move off him, licking a path, her destination clear to him. His hips buck, his control on his body is weak and they both know it. She smirks, settling between his opened legs, her mouth close to where he needs her to be. Green and brown eyes burn fire into one another as Sharon slowly licks her lips, her hand trailing heat against his thigh as she moves it to his hard shaft. Her eyes never leave his as she slowly ducks her head, her mouth opening to slowly suck his generous length into her mouth. He groans, his eyes closing as her hot mouth surrounds him, her lips sliding down his shaft until he's fully in her mouth. He feels all the blood rush down his body, all of it going to his shaft as it becomes almost painfully hard.

Sharon enjoys this more than most women do. They started out with just blow jobs and hand jobs back in the nineties and even though she likes getting her needs taken care of as well, she kind of misses those days. It feels good to have him in her mouth, controlling his pleasure solely with her mouth, knowing she holds so much power. The idea of it is enough to get her off and perhaps that's why she never really cared if he didn't repay the favor in the beginning.

Sharon moans around him, making Andy groan loudly, his hands already tugging at the headboard. "Sharon," he says in a raspy whisper, his tone desperate and needy.

"Feels good, huh," she mumbles, her mouth full of him as she greedily sucks him into her mouth and pulls back again, repeating it as they both moan their appreciation into the dark room.

"_Arrggh_," he grunts. "Perfect," he tells her because he really does believe she's perfect, everything about her, especially that mouth of hers.

Sharon smirks around him and slowly pulls away fully, a loud pop ringing in Andy's ears. Sharon licks up his shaft one last time, humming softly and looking into his eyes as they dilate, growing black. She licks her lips and then crawls over his body, bring her lips to his and kissing him again as she rolls her hips against his. They both moan and grunt into each other's mouth as Sharon teases them both, both of their bodies aching with sweet desire. Sharon likes teasing him, likes making him wait to get what he wants, enjoys torturing him in that way and Andy loves it.

"Two years," Sharon says as she pulls back from the kiss, her fingers running through silver hair.

"And you still look just as good as the day I met you," Andy says to her, his eyes on hers as she rolls them. "I mean it," he tells her.

"I know you do," she says surely and smiles. "You've always been painfully honest with me, whether I believe what you say or not is a different story."

"You should believe me because I know better than anyone else does," he tells her and she nods, sitting up. "I know you and your body better than anyone else," he says, a small smirk in place and Sharon paired it with her own. "You know it's actually a good thing we both got called to that crime scene," he says and she raises a perfect eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "I was thinking about showing up in the middle of the night next weekend because I've missed this so much."

"I wouldn't have let you in," she tells him. "You know how much I hate it when you don't call," she tells him moving her breasts towards his face, shivering when she feels his hot breath on them.

"You would have let me in because as much as you hate it when I just show up, you also love what I do to your body." Andy licks his lips, breathing against her pert nipple as it hovers centimeters from his mouth.

His breath alone is teasing her, making her inwardly moan with agonizing pleasure. "Andy," she whispers, whimpering as she pulls his head up, his mouth attaching to her breast. Her eyes roll back slightly as she grasps onto his head, her fingers scratching his scalp as his teeth graze her hardened nipple. She moans, her head falling to the side as she watches his lips suck at the pebble, sending waves of arousal through her body.

Andy sucks roughly, his teeth and lips both teasing the nipple just the way she likes it. The sounds she makes is enough to make him feel like he will lose control. He loves the way she moans softly when he pulls away from her breast, the soft gasps as he moves to the other, the loud groan that fills his ears when his tongue flickers against the nipple, making it stand perfectly erect. He loves the way she isn't ashamed at pleasing herself, her hand snaking down to rub her clit. Andy loves the way her skin tastes, slightly tangy and salty from sweat, but delicious and he likes how she smells fresh and like some type of flower he can never pinpoint.

Sharon moans, her head falling down, her body pulling away from Andy's mouth. "I forgot how talented you are with those lips of yours," she murmurs breathlessly, her skin flushed. She takes the hand that was touching herself and brings it to his lips, slowly wiping her wetness onto his lips. "Don't," she warns when he goes to lick his lips. She lowers her head to his mouth and licks his lips for him, the tip of her tongue tracing his lips and she's tasting herself. "Open your mouth," she whispers after sitting up. Andy opens his mouth and she puts her two fingers in his mouth, letting him taste her as well. He moans around her fingers, sucking eagerly, causing her to moan slightly at the sight.

"You taste so good," he says when she pulls her fingers back.

"Do I?" She asks, already knowing she does and knowing he likes the way she tastes; she didn't eat all that healthy food for no reason. "How about I let you get a better taste, hm?"

Andy licks his lips, watching as she brings her center to hover over his face, her knees on either side of him. "So beautiful," he whispers, admiring wet and puffy folds. He snakes his tongue out, licking up her wet center, tasting her rich nectar. "And so delicious," he murmurs as she slightly trembles, her hands grabbing onto the headboard as well.

"_Uhh-_mmm," Sharon moans as Andy licks her slick folds, his tongue pushing hardly against her sensitive flesh. She shudders when his thick tongue pushes between them, slipping inside her. Andy mumbles against her, sending vibrations through every nerve of her body and it drives her up the wall. "Oh, God," she says breathlessly, panting.

She grabs onto his head with one hand, signaling something to him and he understands completely. He wiggles his tongue up inside her as far as it will go and roughly lashes at the sensitive flesh that makes her quake. Sharon groans, rocking her hips against his face, her clit rubbing against his nose as she moans loudly. His tongue caresses every part of her canal, his movements perfect. She cries to him, her hips bucking as he devours her like she's a five-course meal.

"Wait," she squeals, letting him go because she's about to come, but he doesn't stop. "Andy, I'm gonna come," she says, panting, squeezing the headboard's rails. He doesn't let up. Andy nuzzles against her, knowing how to do this perfectly with no hands. His nose rubs the most sensitive part of her bundle of nerves as his tongue moves around in her liquid heat. She breathes heavily, her head hung low, her mouth open. She moves her hand back to his head and holds him there, her nails scratching his scalp. "Oh, _fuck_," she grunts, her orgasm just out of reach.

His tongue is firm and moving just the right way and she feels lava rising in her body. She lets go of the headboard, her hand being placed behind her, holding onto the sheets as her head falls back, auburn hair cascading down, her eyes tightly closed and her body rocking. She explodes, white light blinding her as she follows it, moving close to heaven and hell at the same time. She misses this and he knows; he plans to make sure she remembers why they always end up like this every now and then. She screams, not caring who hears, and it's his name that comes out in that loud, husky, whimpering sound.

Andy watches as she falls back, tumbling onto his body backwards, her breath heavy and her legs quivering. He licks his lips, watching her chest rise and fall. He waits patiently, his own needs being pushed aside as he watches her slowly recover. He wishes he could touch her, but he accepts what he can take and just lies there.

"Remind me again why it's been two years," Sharon says, grinning as she sits up.

Andy grins as well, looking at her as she positions herself over his shaft, wasting no time. "It's because you're so stubborn," he says and then groans when velvety flesh slides down him slowly.

Sharon moans, resting both hands on his chest as she gets leverage. "I'm not stubborn," she says very seriously as she slowly starts to ride him, her body slightly raising and lowering. "You should learn how to pick up a phone," she tells him, her eyes on him, but her attention on her movements. Andy grunts, his eyes closing and she smirks as she picks up her pace, using every ounce of energy in her body. She brings one hand to rest on his tightly muscled thigh and the other on his stomach, her legs on either side of him as she rolls her hips, the bed creaking with her frantic movements.

"Ahhhh," Andy sighs and then he bucks his hips, seeking more. Even though Sharon's in control – or is supposed to be – she gives in to what he wants. "God," he grunts as she slams her ass down onto him repeatedly, her walls clenching tightly around him. Sharon groans, her nails scratching into his skin and his eyes open widely.

Sharon licks her lips and takes her hand from his stomach to rub her alert clit. It's not enough though, but she can feel that he's going to come soon, she can see it in his eyes. She leans down over his body, still rolling her hips and unties him. He wastes no time putting her hands on her, covering every part of her sweaty body that he can feel. She sits up and gets up off of him, ignoring his hiss and her own body's demands to stay like that. She gets on her hands and knees, turning her head to look at him, waggling her ass. Andy doesn't hesitate to get up and go behind her, taking her hips into his hand and sliding inside her.

"Mmmmm," Sharon moans softly, spreading her legs wider and arching her back. He starts to rock into her slowly, but that's not how she wants it. "Give it to me hard," Sharon commands, already meeting his thrusts with her hips.

Andy groans, grabbing her hips tighter, pounding into her so he fills her completely each time. He looks down at the arch of her back, watches as sweat drips down it and ducks his head to lick it up, causing her to moan softly and arch further. He bites her back, loving the way she groans at the contact, rolling her hips against him. Their breaths are both heavy as he starts rocking into her with more force, both of them so close.

"_Uh-Uh-Uh ... _Pull my hair." Andy takes a grab of her hair, yanking it so she arches up, her eyes meeting his, lust and desire branded in them. "Harder," she whispers hoarsely. He doesn't know what she wants him to do harder, but he's determined to give her exactly what she wants. He grunts, pulling her hair harder, using it to bring her closer as he pounds into her. "So close," she tells him, her voice almost gone, just a faint whisper. "Just a little … _Uh_ … More!"

He gives her what she wants, giving her every ounce of energy he has until he's grunting loudly, exploding into her. A few seconds later, she's screaming loudly, her walls clenching around him, a hoarse cry coming from her lips. They fall down onto the bed, breathing heavily, spent.

"Hold me," she whispers, sounding weak as she moves over to him.

"You're in charge," he says, smiling as he pulls her onto him, laying her on top of him.

"Don't you forget," she says, sleepily.

Andy kisses her forehead. "I won't," he says, whispering, placing another kiss on her head as she hears her falling asleep.

Even when she's in controls, Andy gets what he wants, and neither of them want it any other way.

The End.

Please Review.


End file.
